Help Me!
by LoverOfTheSupernatural1
Summary: What will Rose do to save Lissa! D&R juicy kisses come on give it a try I would!


Help Me!

Okay I've only read the first book but I loved it so I just wrote this! Enjoy!

Chapter 1!

RPOV:

Something was wrong I could feel it. So I was walking with Dimitri, Lissa and three other guards just in case after what happened with her uncle. So I still love Dimitri but he's just pretending nothing happed and that hurts a girl. Lissa's walking through the woods with me but I can tell Dimitri's still unconfutable, but there's still something there I can still catch him staring at me...if I'm lucky. "So, how's it going with you and Christian?" I asked tiring to make conversation. "It's going great I never knew I could have these sorts of feelings with another person."

Then suddenly there was three Strigoi in front of us. I flung myself in front of Lissa just before a blond Strigoi grabbed her and staked him in the heart. By then Dimitri had grabbed Lissa and started fighting off the other five that had come up behind us with the other guardians. I was fighting with this red head Strigoi right near the cliff edge when something grabbed my gun just as I staked the red head.

I turned to face him then I heard the gun shot that damitt! I sucked in a breath just as I felt the bullet pierced my left shoulder and then exit through my back. I landed on my knees in front of the Strigoi; I knew it just missed my heart but everything went silent, but I could still see. Lissa was screaming at me and crying, but I couldn't move, Dimitri was holding her back. Dimitri, he was silent and...crying protecting Lissa while the other three where still fighting.

There was another gunshot this time it was in my cheat, it instantly got harder to breathe. I coughed once and a little blood landed on my bottom lip. At that point what felt like hours were minutes and Dimitri was ordering Lissa to stay there with the others while he got me. But as Dimitri was about to run to me the Strigoi pick me up and threw me off the cliff.

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion, Dimitri's face of shock as he was running to the Strigoi with a silver stake in his hand, Lissa screming and falling to her knees, the other three guardians tiring to pull her to her feet. Then I noticed the cold, wet tears streaming down my face. The last thing I saw was Dimirti's face screaming my name, he had just killed the Strigoi and was staring at me...falling.

The next thing I know I was heading back first toward the water, so I tired gather up my strength and turn myself so I would hit the water feet first. Then try to imagine the worst pain you have ever been in and times it by a hundred. I knew my right leg was broken, I screamed but it came out in bubbles. I pushed myself back up to the surface and to the beach where I was fighting to stay awake but failed I screamed and blacked out on the sand.

DPOV:

"Rose!" I shouted as she fell out of sight. "I'm going to go get her, stay here and keep Lissa safe" I yelled to the others. I all ready had my shirt and jacket off and was just about to dive when someone grabbed my hand "Belikov leave her she's dead we have a responsibility to the princess, not her come on, we may get attacked again and we need you!" pleaded Stan. "But she could still be alive!" screamed Lissa. The other two guardians were tiring to sooth her.

Then there was a scream from the beach below us. I instantly looked over the edge and saw Rose lying on the sand with blood around her. "She's alive, what are you waiting for go save her. NOW!" I started running for the path down the beach before she ended. I was on the beach about 20 minutes from where I saw her running full speed yelling her name "Rose! Rose? Roza!" I stopped instantly as I saw she was in the arms of a Strigoi.

He growled at me and was about to run. When Rose woke up, she called my name in surprised, then she realised who was holding her, she grabbed the extra stake she kept in her long coat jacket that I gave her and stabbed him in the heart. She fell to the ground with him and screamed when she hit her leg. I was there in an instant leaning over her, cupping her face tiring to get her to open her eyes. "Roza...Roza, god damitt Roza open your eyes!" I pleaded.

RPOV:

I heard his voice and opened my eyes, OH GOD he was leaning so close, with his hands cupping my face and he's shirtless! OHHHHHHHHHH. If this is heaven I'm going to like it here, he looked relieved. "Dimitri?" yeash my voice was so weak and OOOOWWWWWWWWWWW, everything hurts. Then his lips were on mine, so nice and warm. I put my right arm around his neck and pushed him against me. Still kissing me he tired to pick me up gently, but not willing I broke the kiss and cringed and moaned in pain. "I thought you were dead" he cringed at the thought. "So did I" I said with my weak voice.

"Your bleeding pretty bad, we'd better get you back to the Academy, anything broken?" sudden worry crossed his face. "My leg that's all I know, thank you for coming back for me." I gave him the best hug I could and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back and said "Rose..." then I cut him off and said "I know once we get back...I can't show any feelings for you, but no matter what I will always love you."


End file.
